Whistle
by Wishuponastar8342
Summary: Kiseki is... How would you put it? Weird. Loud. And unconventional to the max. Yet she somehow possesses the ability to gather the most broken people together to form a group she calls 'family'- a group she would not hesitate to save. And whose to say she can't? Especially when she's a reincarnated girl who knows the future of the whole world.
1. PROLOGUE

**Plot bunny yay! I hope you like this, as I decided to write this on a whim haha. Please review and let me know what you think! ^^**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"ALICE! WATCH OUT!"

That was the last thing I heard, before everything went black.

 _"...Kiki, stop being so dramatic and just tell the story."_

 _"Okay okay fine Haku, have some humor will you. I mean, this is my story, of course it has got to be dramatic."_

Anyway, everything went black. Yup, everything totally went black. Then, then...

I hate you Haku, disrupting my awesome thought process...

 _A sigh. "As Kiki was saying, she was Alice before all of this. Then one day-"_

 _"Shut up Kimi! Nobody move and everybody sheesh! Don't steal the show! I remember, I remember! Let ME continue!"_

Okay, no disruptions now, I'm going to seriously continue this storytelling session.

Anyway, as you can tell from the above, I died. I don't really remember the details. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't even remember how I died. The incident is fuzzy at best. It was just a normal day, and I was going home from school. I got off my bus, and walked the remainder of the way home. It was normal, it was what I do everyday. But today, halfway through, everything just suddenly went black.

The last thing I remember, was waving to the guardhouse aunty (you know cause I live in a condo so there's a guardhouse there).

Maybe it was a car accident, caused by a drunk driver or simply because I'm unlucky and got into the way of a car that was disobeying basic traffic rules. Or perhaps I was just being my clumsy self, and somehow tripped and fell to the point that my head suffered such an impact that I died. Or it could be that Mrs. Felks, the cat next door who hates my guts, decided that today would be the day she rid the world of Alice the Vermin.

Anyway, no matter what happened, I died. It really was as simple as that.

The next time I woke up, I was confused. Really really confused as hell. I knew I wasn't at a hospital, because hospitals didn't have _floating_ beds and tables, and hospitals definitely don't have this pink-haired lady sitting next to your bedside smiling at you so hard that the smile seems frozen onto her face.

When you wave up with a pink-haired person smiling at you creepily, trust me, you'll definitely have done what I did- scream bloody murder and proceed to throw everything you can get your hands on (including pillows) at her face.

But, of course, because I am just a weak and unimportant human being, my powers were incomparable to hers.

...Do I even have powers in the first place?

Okay okay letting my imagination run wild again. Anyway, where was I?

 _"Throwing pillows..."_

Oh yeah. Thanks Haku. Anyway, with a flick of her fingers, the pillows magically disappeared into thin air. And with another snap of her hands, I found myself in another completely different room, tied and gagged. And of course, as I've stated above, like any normal person would, I started screaming into the gag.

This 'pink-haired lady' rolled her eyes, and with another twirl of her hands, I was silenced.

Actually now that I think about it, that was really cool. Like silencing people with one twirl. I mean, how awesome is that? Guys, imagine the number of times we could have silenced idiotic people like Danzo so conveniently. Imagine how much 'ear-cells' we could have saved without listening to the illogical and idiotic ramblings of people like him. Hmm.

 _"Umm Kiki? I'm pretty sure that listening to people talk wouldn't kill ear cells."_

BIOLOGY TIME! Of course, Kimi is correct, hearing people talk wouldn't kill the cells. But, do you know that each hair cell has a small patch of stereocilia sticking up out of the top it? Sound makes the stereocilia rock back and forth. Hence, if the sound is too loud, the stereocilia can be bent or broken, and this kills off our ear cell. And since Danzo has such an ugly voice that should be classified as 'high-pitch' and 'dangerous to ears', I'm pretty sure that damaged my ear cells too.

Okay okay, stop rolling your eyes at me. I know, I'm off track again. Okay okay, I'll get back to the story.

Anyway, I was silenced, and the lady was satisfied.

A moment passed, and she began staring at me. I, of course, being the awesome Alice then, stared right back. I mean, I'm not gonna lose a staring contest with this creepy pink-haired girl who probably abducted me here. If I lose, I will lose my dignity and how shall I face anyone then? I Alice, solemnly swear to win this contest if not I shall...

Damn, I sound like Gai now. You know, this dude from Naruto. Okay this is creepy, let me think about something else. Mmm like fluffy clouds and rainbows! I am a beautiful fairy riding on a unicorn, and we are journeying to the end of the rainbow together yay! My unicorn and I shall defeat the evil Lord Evil and save the d-

"You pass."

Huh?

"You dared to hold my stare without flinching for half an hour, and I deem this acceptable. Not many can do that, you know."

Wait wait, you mean I stared at this person for half an hour? Wow. Shall I tell her that I was actually zoning out and didn't really bother to stare back at her after a while? Nono, that may cause her to become unsatisfied with me and result in my death. Me shall not do that lest I want to die. I still value my life okay thank you very much.

And so, I responded with a simple "Oh.". Short and sweet.

The lady nodded, then continued.

"You may be wondering why you are here. _(Yup I am.)_ In case you don't remember, you died in your old world. _(Oh I died.)_ However, you were not supposed to. _(Wait what?)_ In fact, you are destined to not die for many years to come. _(Hey that's great!)_ "

In case you readers are wondering, the words in brackets are my own thoughts. (The lady is not crazy and replying to herself.)

"As such, the council has decided to give you another chance at life- by giving you another purpose, _for the greater good_. We are going to send you into another world, and you will be tasked to save the lives of many. Many innocents who deserved a second chance at life."

Okay first thing first- for the greater good? Come on, anyone who read books knows that this phrase is never good. Any Harry Potter fans? Yup, remember Dumbledore's 'for the greater good' that caused him to live a life of regret? Yup, that. This 'for the greater good' thingy is really dubious and fishy.

Anyway, lets continue with the lady's one-sided conversation.

"You will be sent into another world, where you would be tasked to save the lives of many characters- whether main or minor. We will not tell you who you should be saving, as this may affect your own decisions. Rather, the choice is yours. Save whoever you deem fit. Am I clear on this?"

"Wait wait wait. Just wait wait. What?! Come on, I just _died_ and now you're suddenly telling me to go save the world? Like what? I'm sorry, but my brain is incapable of comprehending what you just said. I mean, what do you expect from me?"

But of course, since my mouth was gagged, all that came out was a "Mm! Mmmmm! Mmm!".

The lady nodded, seemingly satisfied. HELLO?! I didn't even reply, what are you nodding for?

"You would be sent to the world as a four-year-old child, under the alias of "Kiseki". No surname is required, since you would be an orphan and nobody would bother knowing your surname anyway. Do you understand this?"

"Mmm!"

"About your true identity, you may wish to share it with anyone you deem fit. However, if it results in your inability to fulfill your mission, your memories would be erased and you would then, officially, be dead."

"Mmm!"

"Also, shall you fail your mission, there would be no excuses and you shall suffer the same consequences. Shall you also fail to save someone and cause disastrous consequences, the above would also imply. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mmm!"

"Now that's about all. I wouldn't tell you anything more in case it changes your destiny. I would be visiting you time to time to guide you if I see that you need help, but other than that, nothing much."

"Mmm!"

"In case you're wondering, I'm a god. Wouldn't tell you which god, as I deem it unimportant. I can change my appearance at will, so if the next time you see me and I don't have pink hair, don't panic. It's still me, even if you don't recognize me."

"MMm! Mm! MMMMMMMMM!"

"Don't worry, I'll be sending you soon."

"?!"

"Oh you look like you're convulsing, are you okay? Hmm I shall probably send you now, don't want you to die on me. If I do I would have to fill in lots of paperwork, and paperwork is just so boring."

"?!SR!?GHBS?!RI*GBU!?AIFNJIN"

"Bye."

"!"

"Oh and one more thing! The world you are going to is Naruto! Remember that, wouldn't you?"

That was the last thing I heard, before everything went black.

* * *

"...Do you really have to use the phrase 'everything went black'?"

"Haku, I like to use it, you got a problem with that?"

"Now that you mention it Kiki, it is suspicious that this god didn't let you say anything or answer any of your questions..."

"Oh that? Nah, I asked her about it one time, and she states that she was apparently too lazy to hear my reply. Something about 'in case you disagree, I need to fill in more paperwork'. So she just took it that I agreed."

"..."

"I know right..."

"..."

"I think we shall let reader-chan and reader-kun continue reading the story, instead of hogging their time."

"OMG HAKU YOU USED HOGGING! I'm so proud! I have taught you well, my awesome modern-Haku-chan."

"...You do know I'm a boy right."

"Yup and I don't care. Anyway, continue reading reader-chan and reader-kun! And follow Team K2H as they have their adventure of a lifetime!"

"...Why do you keep calling us K2H?"

"Cause Kimi, your name starts with K, and my name starts with K too! And Haku starts with H! So together it is K2H! Isn't it such an awesome team name? Like I got it from H20, which you know, is the chemical formula of water. Like its so cool!"

"..."

"Before we continue wasting time, please click on the 'next' button reader-chan and reader-kun. And also please ignore Kiki-chan for the time being."

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YOU HAKU-SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 1: Here I Come

**REVIEEEWWWSSS TIME YAY :D**

 **Guest:** Here's the update HAHA! Hope I saved your sanity! :D

 **Narutohinata4e:** THANK YOU! AND OMG I SHIP NARUHINA TOO YOU KNOW! YOUR USERNAME CAUSED ME TO SQUEAL I LOVE THEM TOO WHEEE

 _ **Thank you for reviewing! ^^**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Somewhere far far away, a little girl awoke with a gasp.

* * *

"Where... Where am I?"

 _"Alice! Watch out!"_

It was pouring, and she could feel the rain soaking her clothes, freezing her to the core.

" _You pass."_

She squinted, and assessed her environment. It was dark, and she couldn't see much. But she could feel the cold cobblestone beneath her, and she could smell the damp rancid air around her. Her hand reached out, and immediately banged into something...metal?

" _As such, the council has decided to give you another chance at life- by giving you another purpose, for the greater good."_

"Ouch!" She shrieked, then quickly gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. No matter where she was now, it was definitely not somewhere safe. She could vaguely remember the dream she had been having. It had been of her life? She remembered walking home from school, and everything had went downhill from there. The next time she woke up, was when she encountered a pink-haired woman who foretold her destiny of saving lives.

Yeah, like she, a sixteen-year-old, could save lives.

" _Rather, the choice is yours. Save whoever you deem fit. Am I clear on this?"_

What was she thinking anyway? It had to be a dream, that _had_ to be a dream. She was probably high and drunk, and that had resulted in her imagining this impossible scenario. What was the chance that she could have died and then get sent into another world by a pink-haired god? The thought itself was ridiculous.

So yup, she was definitely high.

She figured that she was probably down an alley. But since when did she pass by alleys when she walked home? Nevermind, maybe she fainted (that explains the sudden black-out), and a kind stranger carried her here in case anyone hurt her?

But… Who would carry a teenager to an alley if they found her unconscious?

Maybe she should just walk out of this alley, find out where she was, and return home. Yup, that sounds like a good plan. Simple and logical, it suited her.

Taking a deep breath, she hauled herself up, only to find that she wasn't as flexible as before. In fact, she was even clumsier, tripping on one of the stones that were sticking out from the ground and falling on her butt again. Wait what? She knew she was clumsy, but never this clumsy to the extent that she can't even stand up from a sitting position! Frustrated, she pushed off from the ground again, only to grasp soft fabric.

Confused, she lifted the 'soft fabric' up, only to discover that it was a nylon bag. A pretty blue one, though soaked wet with the rain. Was it hers?

Nevermind, who cares. Zipping open the bag and digging through it, she found quite a bit of coins, though they are of foreign currency and definitely not from her country. So why were they in a bag that was placed beside her? Further searching revealed two more items: a small fan, and a canteen filled with water.

Okay, the canteen she get it, but what the heck was a small fan doing here?

Zipping up the bag, she resolved to find whoever this belonged to, and return it back to them.

…Wait wait wait, what the hell was up with her hands?!

Instead of being long like her normal hands (which she was very proud of thank you very much), they were now pudgy-looking, like that of a… like that of a…

"Child."

She could only breathe out the word, horrified.

Startled, she grabbed the backpack, and ran out of the alley. Stumbling, she realized that she wasn't as fast as before either, and a few mere seconds of running had her panting like a… child?

Reaching the start of the alley, she looked out, and withhold another gasp. She was in some kind of street that had strange looking shops. Nothing like the H&Ms and malls that she was so used to seeing, rather they looked traditional… and Japanese.

"Oh my god…"

 _"You would be sent to the world as a four-year-old child, under the alias of "Kiseki"."_

 _"Oh and one more thing! The world you are going to is Naruto! Remember that, wouldn't you?"_

* * *

Okay okay don't panic. Now is NOT the time for panicking. Don't panic don't panic don't panic OH MY GOD STOP PANICKING!

Frustrated, I threw the bag down to the ground and shook my head a few times, hoping that that would help clear my thoughts. Honestly, everything is just so messy, and I have no idea what is real and what is not...

Okay Alice, stop it. This is like an exam right? Like during exam you have to disguise what is correct from what is wrong. Like dad said, list out the facts slowly, deem whether or not it is logical, and proceed from there.

Right, facts. Logical. Right, don't panic. I can do this.

Okay, so what do I know?

 _One_ : My name is Alice. I am sixteen year old. I come from a planet called Earth, a country called Singapore, where Naruto is a manga and anime that I like and love.

 _Two_ : Yesterday, I was walking home from school, when I suddenly blacked out, and I couldn't remember the reason. When I woke up, a god told me of some destiny thingy, and apparently sent me into the Naruto world to save lives.

 _Three_ : If I am really in this world, then my name is "Kiseki" I guess, if I didn't remember correctly.

 _Four_ : I just woke up in an alley, and saw traditional Japanese-looking shops, who may or may not prove that I am indeed in Naruto.

There, easy right? Okay I've got it all under control. Totally under control.

If I'm really in the Naruto world, then what should I do now? The thought itself was ridiculous, but I am pretty sure that my country doesn't have random Japanese-looking shops littering the streets, so I shall be serious about this now. I've read plenty of self-insert fanfictions before, where the OC beautifully saves the day and everyone lives happily ever after. Shouldn't be too hard, huh? Just save the day and I can go home. Yup, totally not hard at all, the OCs made it sound way too easy.

Okay, first things first, to confirm where I am. The notion that I am really in the Naruto world sound ridiculous, yet there's a nagging voice in the back of my mind saying that yes, indeed, this is where you are. Okay, that's it. Before I'm going to jump to conclusions, I'm going to first confirm that I am, indeed, in the Naruto world.

And so, with new found resolve, I picked up the (my?) backpack, and walked on. Tbh I felt like a superhero at that moment. I mean, I am mysteriously walking out of an alley, so aren't I like a superhero? Like you know those scenes where the hero walks out in all his glory and there's background music playing and he just stands there like DAN DAN DAN DANGGG… Okay stop it brain, stop spurting out random thoughts when I'm trying to figure out serious stuff here. Honestly, kids, don't learn from me. This is how me and my random brain ruins my life.

And in that glorious (oh how glorious) moment, my stomach promptly growled.

Shit fudge, are you kidding me? Stomach how dare you betray me too. I'm really trying to be serious here and you growl!

But… I am actually a tad bit hungry.

Maybe those weird looking coins could help?

I think the pink-hair god probably wouldn't mind me wasting a few minutes feeding myself. I mean, it's not like I can save the world while starving, right?

Right, totally right.

Am I being a tad bit selfish here though? Caring about food when the situation may be grave and serious. But… But… _GROWL_.

Okay okay sheesh. Food first, then saving the world. After all, with great food comes great saving-the-world-ness. (And I can also figure out where I am through eating, right? That was totally not an excuse, I can reassure you.)

With that, I entered the first shop that I felt could offer cheap but nice food.

Naruto world or not, here I come.

* * *

This why food is heaven. Absolutely heaven.

Looking at the steamy bow of noodle in front of me, I can't really bring myself to say that I regret my decision. And so, without further ado, I tucked in, not bothering about table manners in the slightest.

Buying a noodle is tiring though, I can reassure you. How so, you may ask? Well, let me break it down for you.

The moment I enter the store, and spot the Japanese menu, I knew that I must have forgotten something important. It being that _I can't freaking read Japanese_! If I can't read this, I definitely can't speak it. And if I can't speak it, I'm basically as good as dead.

But it's okai, I shall just look at the pictures right? After all, a picture says a thousand words. Who cares about Japanese kanji huh?

Yet the moment I picked the menu and scrutinized it, everything hit me like a train.

 _I can actually understand this, I can actually freaking understand this oh my god._

It seemed as though I had a auto built-in google translate in my brain, because no matter what I read, it translated everything and I could understand anything! The sensation was familiar, as though I had spoken and learnt the language before. I was a bilingual back home, and when I started speaking my second language, I would always have a voice in my head whispering the translated version of the second language in my first language. And this feeling was the same. Somehow, there is that tiny tiny voice in my head telling me what all those words meant, and at the same time, I felt as though I knew what the words meant, and what to say.

Wherever you are, pink-haired god, I love you.

But that was also the final nail in the coffin for me. I knew that I am definitely not at home anymore. Because I definitely did not study Japanese before, and if I can read this so fluently? It must mean that my dream was real, that I am in the Naruto world.

I actually felt like crying, because my family, _oh my god my family_! What are they doing now? Is my little brother okay? Is my older brother okay? Are my parents frantically looking for me now? What's happening, did they-

"Oi midget, you buying or not? If not, get the hell out of here, we have business you know and you blocking the way."

Okay deep breaths Alice. Calm down, you gotta eat first then find out what to do next. Crying is not gonna solve the problem.

"Yes I buying _sir_. One bowl of chicken ramen _please_." I bite back, feeling satisfied when he seemed shocked by my sarcastic response.

"Where's your money huh? I aren't making until I see ya money."

Rolling my eyes, I zipped open my backpack and dumped a couple of coins onto the table. And then came the second problem: currency.

How the fudge do you use these coins?

Luckily, that was solved, for the burly man quickly counted out the price for the ramen, and proceed to shove the rest of the change back into my face.

"One chicken ramen coming right up girl! Enjoy!" He beamed, freaking _beamed_ at me, before shuffling into the kitchen.

Well that change in attitude was quick. Money can really buy shit, huh?

* * *

Not even five minutes later, I had finished my bowl of ramen. Satisfied, I leaned back and rubbed my full stomach. The ramen portion was actually really decent, for I had expected a small bowl or something at the attitude the man was showing. But I have to admit, even though his attitude _sucks_ , the ramen honestly _rocks_.

Where shall I go now though? I can confirm that I am in the Naruto world, but exactly where? It's so huge, with five hidden villages and countless number of small villages and towns. Technically, I could be anywhere.

Shall I settle in for the night? It is late, and I'm going nowhere sitting here too. Maybe I could ask whatever inn attendant I met for a map, and start from there? If I really want to save lives, I could perhaps start from Konoha. That place is the safest, and probably the most realistically-possible for me to save some lives. I could pretend I'm a seer, but at the same time that could end up in me being locked up somewhere in T&I and never to get out again. Damn, my options are actually not that much.

So where to start? Perhaps-

"OI YOU! GET OUT YOU FILTHY BRAT! WHAT DO YOU TAKE US FOR? GO HUNT FOR FOOD IN THE TRASH LIKE WHERE YOU BELONG!"

Not for the first time, my thoughts were interrupted as a loud shout sounded through the whole store. Someone was getting yelled at. Nastily. By that stupid man.

Well, if I'm really gonna save some lives, I gotta start somewhere small right?

"What's going on?"

One of the man visiting the store asked, and I edged forward, hoping that nobody had noticed me yet. Better assess the situation before doing something stupid.

"This little trash here asking for food, like I have anything to spare…" The man sneered, lifting the young girl he had by the neck. The girl was chocking, and small tears were making their way down her face slowly. She couldn't be more than seven or eight. Her clothes were scruffy and dirty, with mud all over the place and decorated with multiple, gaping holes. Her hair was greasy and unkept, and she… Oh my god, she didn't have any shoes and her feet was blue from the cold. And the man here was easily four times her size. This… This is _ridiculous_. Back home, someone would have already called the police and he would be locked up for abusing a child. But here… Nobody was doing anything! This is sick, this is disgusting, this is revolting...

"Stop it!"

All eyes turned to me now, a young girl, a _four-year-old_ young girl, standing in the corner.

"Let her eat! I'll pay for her!"

The man looked from me to the girl, then back to me and the girl again. Not willing to miss a customer, he shrugged, then dropped the girl mercilessly to the ground. She immediately crumpled, her legs unable to take her weight anyway.

The adults around us mumbled something, then turned to return back to whatever they were doing. I glared at them all. Aren't they suppose to be adults, the protector of children? Then what the fuck were they doing just now? Bunch of shitty assholes. They had to let an even younger child save the day, when they were the adults? Wow, what great role models damn. They could totally win the next 'great parenting' award.

"Two bowls of chicken ramen. _Please._ " The girl looked like she was starving, so two bowls would be a good start. And anyway I have no idea how much I have, so two bowls would be the safest bet.

"Hey hey, are you ok?" I asked, leading her back to where I had been seating. The girl didn't answer me, instead her eyes darted around the shop nervously, fidgeting in her seat. The man then came with the two promised bowls, and set them down onto the table none too gently, making the girl flinch. I glared at him harshly, reaching for my fistful of coins again. When he had counted them, and deemed them as enough, he finally left, taking some of the girl's tension with him.

"Um… Eat?"

Oh fudging hell, what am I supposed to say? Ok who cares, she's obviously starving and if I have to force food down her throat I would. And so, with that decision in mind, I pushed one bowl towards her, nodding and urging her to take the first bite.

"T-T-Thank you. C-can I?"

"Yup yup yup!"

Okay I probably look like an idiot to her now, yipping out a series of yups like a puppy. Damn, did I ever mention how much I suck at first impressions?

"Erm, so! What's your name? My name is Kiseki." Somehow I have a feeling I shall stick with Kiseki, since Alice is definitely not a Japanese name and would cause people to become suspicious of me.

"H-Haku. My name i-is Y-Yuki H-Haku."

WAIT WHAT?!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **In case anyone is wondering, Kiseki literally means 'miracles'. :D**

 **And I also imagine Kiseki to look somewhat like Wendy from Fairytail! :D Hence the picture ^^**


End file.
